Watex Warriors
In 2004-2005, Watex (also known as Fever), a very famous penguin back in the day, started one of the biggest cheat sites in the history of Club Penguin (which can be found here). The site was so big, it got over 20,000,000 visitors (that’s twenty million for those of you who have a hard time with numbers) in the span of three to four years. To get an idea of how big a number that really is, WW has only gotten a little bit over 500,000 (five hundred thousand) views (at the time of writing this), and we’ve pretty much been around almost as long as Watex has! Watex had an odd sense of humor. On November 12th, 2007, Watex announced that he would be holding a party for everyone to come to for helping him get 1,000,000 (one million) views. When November 22nd rolled around, it was stated that not only would it be a party, but it would be a war, and some of the biggest armies would be there, namely the Army of Club Penguin, the Rebel Penguin Federation, the Nachos, and the Underground Mafias Army (and several others). That post also marked the first time that our name, the Watex Warriors, was ever said (even though Watex said that the name was “temporary”). November 23rd was the first day of the war, and the first day that Watex chose our very first uniform (Orange paint, green sunglasses, two-year anniversary hat or red bandana, pumpkin basket, and Halloween scarf or western bandana.) Below you can see a picture of said uniform: The first ever uniform for the Watex Warriors. By the end of the first day, a temporary treaty was called between all of the armies with the promise that the battle would continue the following morning. On November 25th, one day after the war, Watex claimed that the Watex Warriors had successfully defended Tundra, which marks the first time WW ever won a war, and defended a server. Below is a video that sums up the war quite well (in my opinion). Also, you may go to this link to view many pictures of the first war. Eventually, in the August of 2008, Watex’s site was shut down due to putting up ads that were against the WordPress rules. Also, because he was giving away free memberships to his viewers, his penguin Watex was banned, and thus Fever was born. He did create a new site though, which you can still find here, and sometimes he even advertises for our army! On January 27th, 2008, the Watex Warriors first ever website was created by Dialga80 “the great” (as some people called him), which we used for many years until recently. Dialga stated that “while Fever’s site will remain the main WW website,” the website that he created “will keep the troops posted about ongoing wars, ranks, and other things.” Shortly after the site was made, Gambler21777 (who created our first logo) was declared the second in command, and some small skirmishes arose between us, the Black Bandits (BB), and the Blue Santa’s. The first logo. The Black Bandits (BB), led by Snowy 559, has been one of our greatest enemies. In the beginning, we fought them every day, along with the Marine Corps (MC). Of course, those fights made us stronger, and we gained land fast. Tundra, our main server, has been our capital for years (until recently), and Ice Box has been a part of our land (also until recently) ever since we captured it from the Marine Corps. On February 7th and 12th, 2008, we get our first mentions of the great leading duo Wii Mountain and Spaceybirdy, and Wii Mountain officially became an author on the site on February 14th. Later in the month, Gambler said that he might quit (which he will do a lot), stated that he will be expanding WW to other games (which never really happened), and started a Club Penguin news site (which only had one post). After weeks of fighting the Marine Corps and their leader Redslurpy1, the war was officially over on February 28th, and, as Dialga so nicely puts it, “From now on Tundra is finally at peace!” Hey, I think I can see Wii Mountain! And look! Spaceybirdy is there too! March was pretty uneventful in the long run, but it does mark the 10,000 (ten thousand) and 20,000 (twenty thousand) hit mark for the site. Gambler also started two more new sites (They were never used, of course.), a WW mall and a Club Penguin cheat site (I highly recommend perusing the comments on both sites to see some familiar faces.). We also get the creation of the S.O.W.W., which stands for the Spartans of WW, which, led by Blak Mafias and Mumble05, was considered a “special operation” group that was given elite missions, and only the “best of the best” could get in. Gambler wasn’t the best speller… Now, April of 2008 was a month of retirements (or “quitting” as they called it back then) and…un-retirements! First, Gambler announced that he was quitting the Watex Warriors and made a small post about his past experiences and his closest friends (Dialga and Spaceybirdy). On a brighter note, sometime between March and April (no real post was ever made about this) Wii Mountain was made leader of the Watex Warriors, and Yo4848 was appointed leader on April 12th as well. Not only did Gambler quit, but Dialga did too. On the same day Yo was appointed leader, which was April 12th, Dialga made his farewell post to the Watex Warriors. In it he states, “I am quitting because I feel it’s the best personal choice for me,” and that leadership will be turned over to Wii Mountain and Yo. Of course, Gambler and Dialga couldn’t stay away for long, and after only two days of being retired, Dialga came back. Gambler came back the day after Dialga, and things went back to the way things were before. To wrap up this hectic month, a series of very…gorgeous…flags were made to sponsor the Watex Warriors. Grab a can of Wii Mountain Dew today! Category:Armies started in 2007 Category:Armies before 2008 Category:Armies that are dead